1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras in which film is continuously wound onto a take-up reel from a film magazine loaded in the camera and then exposed frame by frame as the film is rewound into the magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A camera in which film is continuously wound onto a take-up reel from a film magazine loaded in the camera and the film is rewound frame by frame into the film magazine during exposure, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 55-10054, published Mar. 13, 1980. The continuous take-up action and frame by frame rewind action is accomplished manually in this camera. Thus, it is necessary separately to provide an operating member to drive the take-up reel during the continuous winding action, and an operating member to drive a magazine shaft during the frame by frame rewinding operation. Therefore, the drive power transmission arrangement in the film feed mechanism of such a camera, as well as the feed direction selection action, become complicated. This leaves great possibilities for errors in handling and operation.
Moreover, there are many disadvantages which arise as a result of the aforementioned feeding action being accomplished manually. That is, as each opeating mode is changed by the photographer's manually and continuously taking up the film and then rewinding it frame by frame into the camera, unless the photographer is thoroughly familiar with the operating procedures of the camera, correct operation of the camera is very difficult. Also, when the film is rewound for exposure, unless the photographer is very cautious about the amount of film left unexposed, the possibility exists that the film leader portion which has already been exposed during loading of the film into the camera, that is, the portion that was taken out of the film magazine before loading, may be used for a photographic exposure. Therefore, with such a camera, the photographer has to confirm the state of each operating member and the amount of unexposed film as indicated by a film counter. This makes handling of such a camera very complicated.